What Happens When You Mix Mutents
by Little Witch1
Summary: Kurtty- This fic deals with alot of real life stuff. Two very real subjects that I think you should take into concideration. In this fic there is teen pregnancy and a bit of racisum. R&R.


This is going to be the only Kurtty fic that I ever do. I mean ever do.  
  
  
Kitty Pryde dragged a brush through her brown hair. She stared into the vanity mirror and frowened. She had problems with the face that she saw. It was the face of someone with a lot of things on her mind. A lot of secrets.   
She and Kurt had been going out for about a year. She was now in grade eleven and he in twelve. They had been talking about taking their relationship to the next step, and they did. They had talked about everything that could happen, but there was one subject that they haddent talked about. Something that was definatly on Kitty's mind. She had thought about it numerouse times. She knew that Kurt had too. They both had thought about it, though never talked about it.   
Kitty put down the brush and pulled her hair into a pony-tail. She picked up her school bag, when she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stumach. She felt sort of nausiated. Kitty ran into the bathroom and let her breakfast go. After, she sat down next to the toilet and regained her composure. She garggled and whipped her eyes. She looked back into the mirror. Her eyes were watery and she was white faced. She took in deep gasps of air and decided that it was nothing. She picked her bag back up and walked out of her room.  
  
Kitty was walking towards the cafateria. She wasn't feeling that hungry, but thought that she would get in some study time. She sat down at her regular table, where the same antics were going on. Even was eyeing everyone's milk, and Rouge and Reme were glaring at him. Scott was sulking and Jean was no-where to be found. Kurt was finishing his huge lunch, and then got out some un-finished homework. She just got out her book's, when the sickaning feeling came. She excused herself and ran as casuly as possible to the bathroom. After losing what was left of her breakfast, she washed her face and dried her eyes. There was something wrong with her. She knew it. The way her stumach had been acting, something was definatly wrong.  
She went back into the cafateria and sat down. Everyone looked at her with worried looks.   
"Are you alvight Katchen?" asked Kurt, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine. It's alright." She said casualy.  
"No-one runs to the bathroom that fast without a good explination." said Even.  
"I'm fine. Really." She insisted.  
As if in the timing couldn't have been worse, her stumach felt the need to get rid of more of her breakfast. She excused herself again, and ran to the bathroom.   
Kitty walked out of the bathroom, and straight into Kurt.  
"Your not fine." He said sturnly.  
"I am. Really." She said again.  
"Your not, and your going home." He said, handing her her back-pack.  
They walked down the hall in scilence. She could sense that he was thinking about the things that she was. When they reached the principal's office, the secretairy gave Kurt permission to take her home. They walked into the parking lot and Kurt found a secluded spot. He took her hand and teleported them to the front door of the mansion.   
They went inside and she went up to her room. Kurt came in later and brought her a glass of gingerale. Kitty took a sip of it and fingured the rim of the glass. She staired down at the gingerale, and again felt the sickaning feeling. She took a sip of gingerale, and breathed deeply. Kurt sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently. She looked at him, and whipped her eyes with her sleve. Kurt pulled her into his arms and she let tears stream down her face. There was something worng with her, and she didn't know what it was. There was nothing that she could possibly do.  
"It's going to be alvight Katchen. It'll be alvight." Whispered Kurt.  
"I'm-I'm going to go to the drug store. Maybe I can find some answers there." She said, whipping her eyes.  
She got up and made herself look not so deshevled.  
"Where are the Professor? And the others?" she asked.  
"The Prof is visiting a friend and Ororo and Logan are vith him." He told her.  
"Good. I'll be back soon." She said, grabbing a pair of keys.  
"I'll be vight here vhen you get back." He said, kissing her on the foarhead.  
Kitty walked out the door and went to the garage. She hopped into the nearest car and started it up. She drove out the garage and to the nearest 'Shoppers Drugmart'. She found and open parking spot and parked the car. She ran to the building and slowly walked to the pregnancy test section. She looked at the large selection and grabbed the most reasonably priced one. She went to the counter and chelked it out quickly. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She never thought that she would be buying one of these for herslef. She walked out of the drug store and got into her car. She looked at the clock on her dash bord. She would have been in her English class then. She drove back to the institute with the radio on, trying to clear her thoughts.  
When she got back up to her room, Kurt was still there. He was reading a book, but not very interested in it. He looked up from the book, and got up.  
"Your back." He said.  
"Yeah. I think that I found something that might help." said Kitty, shifting the plastic shopping bag from hand to hand.  
"I hope the news is gut." said Kurt.  
Kitty walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She took out the test and sighed. These results would change her life.  
Kurt walked back and forth in Kitty's room. He hoped that the results were the ones that he wanted. If the news wasn't, then they would have some things to explain to their families and the others. Then, the door opened, and Kitty stepped out looking grim. He knew the answer. Kitty colapsed into his arms and cried. She hated the results and wished that this had never happened. She cried in Kurts arms, until her throut was soar and her eyes red and soggy. They sat down on the bed, and she concidered what was going to happen when the others got home.  
"What are we going to tell them?" she asked.  
"I don't know. The truth." He said.  
"But, the Professor won't trust us again. He'll be so disapointed in us." She said, looking down at the ground.  
"He vill, but he'll be glad dat ve didn't hide it." He said, looking at the celing.  
"We have to tell him first. I don't want to tell them all at once. He should know first."   
"Ve should tell him vhen he gets back. The others might still be in school dhen."   
"Yeah. But what if he knows before we tell him. He always seems to."  
"Dhen ve von't have much to tell him. It might be easier dat vay."   
Kitty rested her head on Kurts shoulder. She couldn't bare to face the Professor. His trust ment so much to her. It was something that she valued more then anything. She knew that Kurt felt the same way. He told her, that when he came to the institute, the Professor was the only one that didn't flinch at his looks. He made him feel more welcome than anyone. His trust in them would be lost. Lost forever and never gotten back.  
Kitty raised her head off Kurts shoulder and listend entently. She heard the sound of a car pull onto the property. She got up and walked over to the window. She looked out and saw the Professor, Ororo and Logan walked up the steps and into the mansion. Kitty looked at Kurt and nodded. This would be a perfect time to tell the Professor the news. He wouldn't like it one bit though.  
The Professor had left Logan and Ororo to their own tasks, and he went to the library. Kitty and Kurt found him sitting by a fire reading a book. He looked intransed. They walked up to him slowly, and Kitty took in a large gulp of air. Kurt lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave them a large, happy smile. They, on the other hand, weren't so happy. He turned his wheel chair around and looked at them. It seemed like his telechanisis had already picked up on their worried and unhappy moods.  
"Whats wrong you too? And why are you home so early?" he asked.  
"Vell, Keety vasn't feeling so gut, so I took her home." said Kurt, shifting his weight.  
"Well Professor, we now know what was bothering me." said Kitty in a nervouse tone.  
"What was it then?" asked the Professor with a grave face.  
"Well...you see...I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." She said, stammering.  
"I see. This is a problem." said the Professor, putting his hands together.  
"We know Professor. We're so very sorry." said Kitty, looking down at her hands.  
"Ve are Professor. Ve know dat you vill never trust us again, but ve know dat ve vill have to live vith dis." said Kurt, taking one of her hands.  
"My trust in you has been thined, but not lost. I think that it was very good of you to tell me, then hide it until it was too late. You know that this will interfere with your school life, and will put you both in more danger then whished." He said.  
"We do Professor." Kitty said.  
"You know, abortions are out of the question, even if you wanted to. The 'X' gene is too strong for it to work. It would just reject it." He told them.  
"Ve vern't planning on an abortion." said Kurt.  
"We must tell the others, but I'll do that. I will also ask my friend to come and take care of you. He is also a mutent, and is the best thing for this kind of situation." He told them.  
"Ve understand Professor." said Kurt.  
They walked out of the library and back up to Kitty's room. Kitty was surprised at how well the Professor had taken the news. But, he was always a very clam person and this news wasn't exactly something abnormal. She was glad that he hadn't gotten upset though. If he did, then she wouldn't ever be as comfertable to talk to him again. The thought still scared her though. Her and Kurt. Parents. It was something that wouldn't be recommended. Think about it. Kurt was the biggest, most loveable goof ever, and she was just as immature. They would have to grow up quicker then wanted.  
"I'm gald dat he took dat vell." said Kurt, sitting down on her bed.  
"Me too. I'm glad that he rarely gets upset." She said, sitting down next to him.  
"I'm exausted. How about a nap before dinner?" he asked.  
"Sure." She said.  
She layed next to him and put her head on his chest. He was so soft and felt like feathers. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dream world. A world where nothing ever went wrong.  
  
"Pregnant!" yelled Scott.  
The Professor had just told the rest of the Xmen the news. They had taken it as quite a shock. They just couldn't believe that two of the most loveable and high spirited people there were going to have a kid. It was unbelieveable.  
"There are going to be some changes around here. I am asking one of my friends to come over and take care of Kurt and Kitty. There is also to be know talk of this among other friends. You must only talk about this amonkst yourselves." Instructed the Professor.  
After he left. They all walked up to their rooms. Jean was in near shock. Rouge and Reme were talking about some of the new changes that were going to happen at the institute. Scott and Even just couldn't waite to see Lance's face when her found out.  
  
The Xmen were sitting under a tree during lunch. It had been three weeks since they had found out that their friends were going to have a kid. Kitty was still in the morning sickness stage and Kurt was up with her every second. They had moved in together and were better for it. The Professor's friend, a doctor, Dr. Chow had come to stay for the nine months. He had very special healing powers, that was one of the reasons why he had come into medicine. His mission to help people was an evergoing thing. He had never stopped for years.  
They were now talking about midterm exams and sometimes the word 'baby' came up, but that wasn't very often. As lunch was midway through, there was a rustling in the tree's and leaves fell onto their heads. They just dismissed it as nothing.   
  
"What did you find out about the Xfreaks today?" asked Pietro.  
"Nothing much, but let me say Lance. Your never getting Kitty back." said Todd.  
"What do you mean?" asked Lance.  
"I mean, that blue boy and her have something that you will never have." He said.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Lance agravated.  
"I mean, that Kitty-Kat is having a 'wittle baby." said Todd, with a smirk.  
"Your jokeing. Right?" stammered Lance.  
"Nope. They're having another Xfreak!" said Todd in a song and dance tone.  
Lance looked over at Kitty. His preciouse Kitty. She had never gone out with him. She had given him a chance though, but he blew it. He had had the perfect plan. He would get rid of the elf, then there goes his competition. She had saved him though. She had told the elf that she loved him, and by then, he didn't have a chance. He chances were shot now. Kitty was having blue boys baby, and nothing could change that. He was cursed to a life of lonliness. But as long as he was there, he would make their lives a living hell.  
"Goodbye Elf. Goodbye Kat."   
  
Kitty got home from school with high spirits. No-one at school knew anything. She had aced her math midterm and the day was beautiful. Nothing could ruin her mood. Nothing, except one thing.  
"Kitty, I need to talk to you." said the Professor.  
"Alright." She said.  
She followed him to the library, and he turned to her. She knew that the news would not be good.  
"I just received a call from your parents. They said that they would be coming for a visit. They will be coming in three weeks. They will be staying for two weeks." He said.  
"Oh no." she said, sitting down in a chair.  
"What is it Kitty?" he asked.  
"There's a problem. My parents don't know I'm pergnant. They don't even know that I'm dating Kurt." She told him.  
"That is a problem. I suggest that you tell them the day after they arrive. Keeping it from them would just lengthen the pain." said the Professor.  
Kitty nodded and left the library to talk to Kurt. This would be a very strange visit. Nothing would have prepared them for this. Kitty's parents would expect to see and perfect little girl. Not a pregnant teen.  
"Fuzzy!" she yelled into their room.  
"Yes Katchen." He said.  
"I need to tell you something."   
"Vhat is it Katchen?"  
"My parents are coming. They don't know anything. Not even about us. They think I'm still single."  
"Oh. This is something."  
"I know. This visit is in three weeks. They'll be staying for two weeks. We have to tell them everything the day after they get here."  
"This is going to be something."  
Kitty layed down on the soft bed. She looked up at the ceiling and watched the shadows dance and play. She felt Kurt lay down next to her. He lay soft kisses on her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled. She loved Kurt's kisses. He kissed her cheeks and gently kissed her lips. She opened her eyes and saw his furry smiling face looking back at her. She leaned up and kissed him. He cuped her face and looked into her eyes. His golden eyes were full of life and hope. She kissed him again and again on his fuzzy cheek.   
"I love you Katchen." He said.  
"I love you too Fuzzy." She said, smiling.  
"Ve'll get through dis. I promise." He said.  
"I know. I know." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Kitty checked herself over for the millionth time that day. She had to look perfect for her parents. They would be arriving at seven, that left her ten minutes and everything was ready. Even though she knew it wouldn't be a good idea, she and Kurt still stayed in the same room. The Professor said that it would be better if everything stayed the same. Her parents would get suspisouse though. She knew that they would.  
A car pulled into the driveway, and she jumped up and down with joy. Kurt walked into her and raised an eyesbrow.  
"I'd stop doing dat Katchen or you might lose your lunch." He said.  
Kitty stopped and held her stumach.  
"Too late." She said.  
She ran into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Kitty walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw her parents. They were talking to the Professor and Kurt was standing beside him. Kitty thought that he was about to explode. He wanted to do something when she walked into the room, but with her parents there, he could do nothing. He was wearing his image inducer. They thought that it would be best. His reall image would scare them a bit. Cute as he was, it was also for the best.  
"Mom! Dad!" she yelled, running to them.  
She through her arms around her fathers knealk and hugged him. She was happy to see her parents again.  
"We're glad to see you princess." said her father.  
"We missed you sweety." said her mother.  
"I missed you guys too." she said.  
She stepped back and looked her parents over. They were still the same was when she last saw them. Her dad still had his gray hair, and her mom was showing signs of gray. The Professor seemed very calm, and knew that the visit would be something that they would never forget. The Professor led them to the elevator and they took that to the first floor. They showed them their room and made sure that they got settled in. Her mother had thought that it be a good idea that they got some rest. They had been on the road for a while and were exausted. Kitty shut the door to give them some privacy, and then went to the rec room with Kurt.  
"Dat vas exausting. I don't know vhen I've been so quiet." said Kurt, sitting down on the couch.  
"I know. It started to scare me." She said, giggling.  
Kitty put in a video of 'The Matrix'. It was one of her favorite movies. Kurt had gotten her hooked on it. Half way through the movie, her eyelids started to get heavy. She shook her head to try to keep herself awake. She looked to her side and saw that Kurt was already asleep. The room was black to add to the effect of the movie, but it seemed to have had an effect on Kurt. She smiled, and whispered,  
"Oh Fuzzy."  
She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt his tail wrap around her waist, and she fingered the spade tip. She did this until she dozed off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Kitty awoke to the same place she was in. The tv had been shut off, and Kurt's tail was still around her waist. She sat up, and looked at Kurt. His eyes were half open, and he seemed to have gone ina and out of sleep. She kissed his cheek and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Gut morning Katchen." He said, kissing the top of her head.  
"Good morning Fuzzy." She said.  
She untangled herself from his tail, and walked out of the rec room. She got half way up the stairs what Kurt teleported himself to the top. He smiled and ran off.  
"Kurt!" she yelled, running after him.  
She ran through the halls until she came to the bathroom and found the sign 'Occupied' on the door. She stuck her toung out at the door, and went to her room to change. She thought that she was lucky that she and Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch. To her parents, it would be an honest mistake. But to the rest of the institute, it was normal as can be. She walked out of her room and went to the dining room. The Professor was already there, reading the morning paper. He looked up and sighed.  
"This world is so complicated." He said.   
"It is complicated enough for me." She said, sitting down.  
"You are going to tell them today, aren't you?" he asked.  
"I am. I don't know when, but I will tell them." She told him.  
She put only a few pieces of toast on her plate and began to read the comix of the paper. Minutes later, the others came down, ending in her parents. Kurt had teleported to the table, and countless looks at Even with his torn shirt made it a normal morning.   
"Professor. I think I need some new sheets." Said Even.  
"Theres no thinking about it Even. That's a definate." He said.  
There were giggles all around as Even looked on in a 'whats so funny?' tone. The rest of the morning was quite uneventful.  
Kitty walked out of the rec room and into Logan. He looked worried, which was a first for him.  
"You feelin' ok half pint?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She said.  
"Then you'll be up to a danger room sesion." He said with a sly smile.  
"Yeah...I guess." She said, not feeling so happy.  
She walked to the danger room with low spirits. She didn't want to feel bad, but she didn't want to do these sesions eaither. She got on her uniform, and walked out towards the door.  
"You alvight Katchen?" asked Kurt, walking beside her.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She said.  
"I've got your back Katchen, so don't phase trough dings. You remember de last time you did dat?" he said.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said.  
They walked into the danger room, and imidietly, the simulation came on. They were in a giant maze. The other things were simulated like a jungle. They had to get to the 'tree' in the center to win. They all had to be there.  
Kitty and Kurt ran off in one direction and Rouge and Reme went in the other. Jean, Even and Scott decided to go straight. Kitty ran until they came to a fork in the road. Kitty looked both ways. One lead to the outer rim of the maze, the other went more into the center. She looked at Kurt and he motained for her to take the right road. They ran through the maze until they came to a dead end. It seemed like they would have to go back. She turned around, but that way was blocked!   
"Vat is dis?" asked Kurt.  
"I don't know, but it's too werid." She said.  
"I'll get us out of here." He said.  
Kurt grabbed her hand and teleported them out of the box. They came to a part deep inside the maze. Kitty felt a tickling on the back of her knealk.  
"Kurt, stop that." She giggled.  
"It's not me Katchen." He said.  
Kitty turned around and saw vines around them. They grabbed ahold of her and Kurt and raised them high above the maze. She struggled and began to phase through the vines. She got halfway through, when she felt electricity surge through her. It made it hard to phase through the vines. She felt hot and weak. She phased through the last of the vines and fell to the ground. She ran up to Kurts vines and climbed a lose one. She got to him and grabbed his hand. She phased him through the vines and he teleported them to the ground.   
"Are you alright Fuzzy?" she asked.  
"Ja. I'm fine." He said.  
They walked on through the maze, coming across things like pits, quicksand and more electricuting vines. They finaly came across a wall, where just beyond was the 'tree'. Kitty smirked and took Kurts hand. She led them through the wall and they found the tree. Jean, Scott and Even were already sitting up there. Kurt teleported them to the top of the tree and they waited for Rouge and Reme.   
"A little help?" asked Rouge from the ground.  
"Got it covered." Said Even sending somespikes through the tree to make a ladder.  
After everyone was there, the simulation ended, and they were left sitting on a tall metal shaft with metal polls sticking out from all sides. They all got down with ease and got a 'congratulations' from Logan. Kitty walked out tired and in need of a shower.  
"You going to tell dem Katchen?" asked Kurt.  
"I am. After I clean up I will." She said walking toward the bathroom.  
  
She got out feeling clean and relaxed. She changed into a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. She brushed her hair, put it up in a ponytail and grabbed a bottle of morning sickness pills. The institute doctor, Dr. Chow, had instructed her to take one twice a day. In the morning, and at five o'clock in the afternoon. Also, if she wanted to do any strenuouse activity, she sould take another before or after doing said activity. The danger room definatly qualified. She grabbed a glass of water and took that and the bottle into the bedroom. She opened the cap and took one of the pills. She placed the bottle on the desk top and poped the pill into her mouth. She followed in with the water. She put the glass on the desk when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" she called.  
"Oh, hi honey. I just came to see how you were doing. I just got back from talking to Professor Xavier. He was telling us what you learn here and-" she said.  
Her mother stopped abruptly. She picked up Kitty's pill bottle and slowly read the lable. Kitty saw her eyes widen and she gasped.  
"Thes-these your pills?" asked her mother, ever so calmly.  
"They-they are mine." Stammered Kitty.  
"Is there something that you forgot to tell us?"   
"Yes mom." Said Kitty with her head hanging low.  
"I'm going to go find your father. Don't move."   
Kitty staired. Her mother had just found out her biggest secret. And in the worst way possibe. Kitty heard a small 'pop' and the smell of sulfer lingered in the air. She turned to Kurt who was sitting down on the bed.  
"Is everyding alvight Katchen?" he asked.  
"No. My mother just found my morning sickness pills and she's just gone to get my dad." She said quietly.  
"Oh. Dat is a big problem." He said.  
"This is going to be bad. Very bad."   
"I'm staying here. Dey should atleast know who de father is."  
Kurt wrapped his tail around her waiste to help calm her nerves. But nothing could calm her. Her parents were going to know. To know that their sixteen year old daughter was having a baby.   
Her parents walked in. Her father had the most horrible look on his face. It was a look of distrust and loathing.  
"What-did you do?" he said through gritted teeth.  
"I-I-I..." she stammered.  
"And what are you doing here! This is a family matter! This is only between her, us, and whoever did this to her!" he yelled.  
Kurt squeezed her waiste. She knew that he wanted her to tell them. She knew that she had to, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them.  
"I'm-I'm-I'm..." she stammered.  
"Your what?" asked her mother.  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered.  
"We figured. Who is the father?" asked her mother.  
"K-K-Kurt." She said.  
"Him!" yelled her father. "This little-little thing!"  
"Dad!" she yelled.  
Her father had gone too far. Kurt never liked people to call him a 'thing' or 'freak' or anything that made him seem to be a monster. Kitty also hated it. It made all mutents seem like mean and hateful people.  
"What! That's what he is! A little demon that did this!" yelled her father.  
"He is not! He is a cute, loving, and funny person and I love him!" she yelled. "And if you can't see that then I have no reason to discuss this further!"  
This had taken her parents aback. Kitty had never talked to her parents like that. This was a different situation though. It wasn't like her parents had disaprooved of a boyfriend, they had disaprooved of the father of her child. A person that she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They were just too narrowminded to see that.  
Her parents walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Kitty starred at the door before breaking down and crying. She put her hands up to her eyes and cried. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shirt, and she even felt him cry. She lifted her head from him chest and looked at him. He gave a slight smile and whipped away her tears. She gave him a small smile, but nothing else could make her feel happy. Nothing.  
"Why is this happening to us?" she asked.  
"I don't know Katchen. Dis is just how it has to be." He said, in a calm soothing voice.  
She nodded her head and gave a choked sigh. She layed her head on him chest and closed her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing was supposed to happen.  
  
The dinner was sighlent and eery. Everyone was afraid to talk, to her and Kurt, to anyone. Her parents would just look at them with loathing. The Professor had told her and Kurt that he had talked to her parents, and they were not happy with anything that was going on. They had said that they might decide to take Kitty back home, away from the institute. The Professor had told them that it would not be right to put her back in her old school. She would be asked questions and taunted by others because of her pergnancy. Bayville was a more excepting place. Everyone at the school has or had a secret and in the past there had been a few teen pregnancy's. No-one looked down on others. The Professor didn't mention, however, the brotherhood.   
Kitty was glad that she wouldn't have to move back home. She was comfertable with the institute, and this is where Kurt was. She would be leaving him and all her friends behind.  
After dinner, everyone went up to their rooms, not wanting to bump into the Prydes anytime soon. Kitty and Kurt decided to spend the time listening to some CD's. Kurt poped in the 'Savage Garden' CD. The song 'Crash and Burn' began to play. It was the way Kitty felt. She was alone with some situations that Kurt could not help her through. She needed him though. He was the one person who didn't make her feel as if all was hopeless. She looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss. He looked down and kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Marry me." Whispered Kurt.  
"Yes." She said, giving him another soft kiss.  
A few CD's later, they both fell asleep.  
  
  
The rest of her parents visit had gone fine, and they never rose the subject of moving. Kitty was now more then eight months along, and extatic. She was happy that exams would soon be over with and also that Kurt was graduating that year. He was also very happy about it. The fact that he wouldn't have homework for the rest of his life was something that he ejoyed to an anoying extent. Everything was going along perfect. The last thing she needed was Lance Alvers trying to hit on her again. He was the only person who didn't understand that she was taken for good. That she was forever 'Kurts Girl'.  
"Lance, how many times have I told you, no means no." she said.  
"But Kitty, can't we just give it a try? You don't seriously think I'm a horrible guy, do you?" pleaded Lance.  
"Lance, I don't know what to belive about you. You seemed like a nice person, then you go and try and kill my fiancee. That's where I draw the line." She said.  
"But-but-but-" he stammered.  
"No means no Lance. I'm an engaged woman, and I don't need you back in my life again." She said.  
"Come on Kitty, we've got to get home. The others are waiting." Said Rouge.  
They walked toward the parking lot and got into Scott's car. He had offered to drive them home. After they got home, Kitty dropped her bags off in her room and went to the kitchen to get some juice. He filled a glass to the top and drank long and slow. After finishing, she put the glass in the sink and turned around. She felt a sharp pain on her side. The pain slowly spread around her middle, and she could feel the room temperature changing. She walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. She saw Kurt sitting on the sofa doing the last of his homeowork. He closed the book and looked around. He spotted her and smiled.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"Not so good. I think that the baby's coming." She said.  
Kurt got up and took her hand. He teleported them to the infermery. Dr. Chow looked up from him work and looked at them. He smiled, like he knew exactly what was going on.  
"Kitty, change and Kurt, you get into some scrubs." He instructed.  
"How did you know?" asked Kurt.  
"My power is healing. I can also sense when a person is in need of medical assistance." He told him.  
Kitty changed and sat down on the table. She layed down and Dr. Chow preped her for delivery.  
Kurt changed and came out. He stood by Kitty and listned to Dr. Chow's orders. He told her that she would have to have a C-section. Kurt thought that Kitty would like to be put to sleep, instead she decided on anestethic. Kurt could not understand why.  
  
Hours later, Kitty was holding a tiney baby girl. She looked like Kurt, with the same fair blue hair and small spade tail. She had small pointed ears and three tiney fingers. The baby looked up at her with large golden eyes. She smiled and gurgled. Kitty smiled down at the tiney baby and then looked up at Kurt.  
"She's beautiful Katchen." Said Kurt.  
"She is. What should we name her?" she asked.  
"Hmm...how about Faith?" he suggested.  
"Faith." Whispered Kitty. "Sounds great."  
The rest of the xmen filed into the infermery. Once they saw Faith, large smiles spread across their faces. Even Rouge smiled.   
The last thing to do was to call Kitty's parents. The Professor made the call. They would come visit in a few weeks, though they were not happy about it. For know though, Kitty was just content to be in the company of Kurt, Faith and her friends. Now nothing could make her happier.  
  
  
A/N This is the only X-men: Evoltuion fic that I'm going to do. Ever. I hoped you liked it though. It took me forever to do.  
Keep reading my fics. They will still remain anime. R&R! 


End file.
